JoonMyun et YiXing
by lulu044
Summary: OS Que se passe-t-il lorsque les EXO-M reviennent en Corée sans prévenir les EXO-K? Et que Suho et Lay se retrouve enfin? SuLay ou LayHo , parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez!EXO


Un petit One Shoot sur les EXO, parce que j'ai vu qu'il n'y en avait presque pas ici. Et en plus du SuLay.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, quelque chose que j'ai écrit en cours et qui au départ était en anglais. Enfin bref.

Tout ça sort de mon imagination.^^

Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement... ^^')

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était environ 11h. Pour une fois, ils avaient finis leur entrainement assez tôt, et ils rentraient directement au dortoir, joyeusement.

« Donc, Hyung, tu penses qu'on devrait changer ce moment dans la chorée ? » D.O demanda à son leader, pendant que les quatre autres attendaient pour que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, rigolant assez fort. Sehun ouvrit enfin la porte, et le premier à rentrer fut Baekhyun.

Mais il en ressortit aussitôt, en criant comme une fille.

« Baekhyun-ah, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Suho demanda un peu inquiet.

« Il… OH MON DIEU ! » Baekhyun n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase correcte.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dieu dans le dortoir ? » ChanYeol blagua.

« Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! Il y a quelqu'un dans notre dortoir ! » Baekhyun cria en secouant Kai comme un pommier.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par : quelqu'un dans notre dortoir ? » Sehun demanda, commençant à être un peu effrayé.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans notre dortoir ! » Baekhyun cria une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as du rêver. » Suho fit remarquer calmement. « Personne ne peut y entrer à par nous. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, nous sommes les seuls à avoir les clés… » Fit remarquer D.O, essayant de rassurer les autres, et lui, par la même occasion.

« Je vais entrer, on verra bien » Le leader poussa un peu ses membres, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il rentra seulement sa tête à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et sentit les 3 autres le pousser un peu, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« Les garçons ? » Suho ouvrit la porte en entier, surpris, laissant apparaître 6 autres garçons, installés dans le salon de leur dortoir. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Je croyais que vous ne reveniez que dans deux semaines ! »

« Hyungs ! » Sehun le poussa et entra dans l'appartement, courant dans les bras de ses hyungs, suivit par les autres membres de EXO-K.

Suho resta à l'entrée du dortoir, regardant tous ses membres s'exciter car ils étaient de nouveau ensembles.

« Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? » Il entendit XiuMin qui le coupa de ses pensées. Et XiuMin n'avait pas seulement arrêté le fil de ses pensées, mais aussi toutes les conversations qui venaient de commencer entre les autres membres.

« Quoi ? Hein, heu si ! Bien sur que si ! C'est juste que je suis surpris. Vous… »

« Nous sommes revenus au moment prévu. » Kris finit sa phrase.

« Mais, j'ai demandé à Manager-hyung ce matin, et il m'a dit que vous ne deviez revenir que dans un mois… »

« Et… Tu n'es pas content de nous voir plus tôt hyung ? » Tao semblait un peu déçu.

« C'est pas ça… C'est… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Formula-t-il son inquiétude tout haut.

« Hey, leader, calme-toi. » Kris vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du leader des K. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Votre manager a probablement été mal informé, c'est tout. » Lui sourit-il.

« Ouais… Ca doit être ça… » Suho soupira. « En tout cas… Je suis vraiment content de vous voir ! » Un grand sourire pris place sur son visage. Il ferma la porte.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! » Sourit Chen, en prenant le plus petit dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et commencèrent à parler. Après ce qui paru n'être qu'un petit moment à tous, mais qui en fait représentait plus d'une heure, Suho se décida à aller se changer. Il n'avait pas pris de douche après leur entrainement, et il détestait vraiment se sentir sale…

Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, propre, sec et habillé, il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte, observant tout les membres du groupe. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu les K sourire autant. Même s'il était assez tard, environ minuit déjà, ils paraissaient tous heureux, et ça enlevait toute trace de fatigue.

Sehun était en train d'expliquer à Luhan comment il avait réussi à battre JongIn à un de leurs jeux vidéo, tandis que le dernier était en train d'essayer de monter sur le dos de Tao, pour l'embêter, parce que celui-ci parlait avec D.O et XiuMin. Chen et Baekhyun était en train de rigoler à cause d'il ne savait quoi, quant à, il ChanYeol montrait à Kris combien il avait amélioré son rap et… Attendez. Il manquait quelqu'un…

C'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette absence qu'il sentit une paire de bras passer sur sa taille et l'encercler.

« Alors, tu es content de nous voir, finalement ? » Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit les bras le tirer en arrière, et il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec D.O, et XiuMin quand celui-ci revenait en Corée.

« Bien sûr que je suis content ! » Il répondit, souriant. Enfin. Enfin après plus de 3 mois il pouvait sentir ces bras autour de lui.

« On aurait dit que tu ne l'étais pas quand tu nous a vu … »

« YAH ! » Il se retourna, faisant maintenant face à son dongsaeng. « Je t'interdis de dire que je ne suis pas content de te voir. Je t'interdis même de le penser ! » Il ne le laissa pas formuler de réponse, et préféra poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, faisant passer ses mains sur les épaules, et dans le cou de Lay, alors que celui-ci resserrait encore plus l'étreinte qu'il avait sur lui.

Quand ils finirent ce baiser plutôt chaste, il laissa ses mains là où elles étaient, et posa sa tête dans le cou du plus grand, soupirant de bien être.

« Je… » Il entendit Lay commencer.

« Lay ! YiXing-hyung ! » Quelqu'un le coupa, passant dans le couloir.

« On devrait y aller, avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. » Lay lui fit remarquer, après avoir poussé un soupire.

Juste au moment où ils allaient ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant une petite tête dépasser de l'encadrement.

« Ha, Hyung, tu es là. » Fit Tao. « Ton téléphone a sonné, je crois que tu as un message ! » Lui apprit-il avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Rends-moi mon téléphone ! » Lay le suivis.

« Je ne l'ai pas ! » Répondit Tao, maintenant assis sur un des canapés, entre Kris et D.O. « C'est JongIn-ah qui l'a ! » Pointa-t-il son dongsaeng.

« Yah ! Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ! C'est Chen-hyung… »

« Yaah ! Arrêtez ça, et rendez-moi mon portable. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de voir son portable dans les mains de Sehun. « Sehun-ah, rends le moi. » Le maknae lui offrit un sourire, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Hyungs, s'il vous plait, aidez moi. » Lay se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

« Débrouilles toi avec eux, on a aucun pouvoir sur eux quand les maknae sont ensemble. » Kris lui répondit, souriant.

« Je crois que ce sont tes parents qui ont appelés » Sehun fit remarquer.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait écouter le message. » Tao sourit, et pris le portable des mains de Sehun.

« Yah ! Rendez le moi ! » Lay commença à courir après son maknae dans la pièce, sous le sourire des autres.

« Aller, rends lui, Tao-ah. » Sourit gentiment Suho.

« Tu m'as fait la même chose la dernière fois ! » Tao se défendit, sans s'arrêter de courir.

« Ta mère était en train d'appeler ! Je n'allais pas laisser ton portable sonner sachant ta petite maman qui stressait à l'autre bout parce que son petit ZiTao ne répondait pas ! »

« C'est pas une excuse ! »

Puis, Yixing répondit en Chinois, ce qui décida Tao à déverrouiller le téléphone. Et, toujours en courant, il ouvrit le message, avant de s'arrêter en criant « Tout le monde se tait ! » Tout le monde s'arrêta de rigoler et ils entendirent le message commencer.

« _Hey, hum, Salut Lay-ah…_ » Ils entendirent.

« Hé, Suho Hyung, c'est toi ! » BaekHyun fit remarquer.

Oh non. Ils ne devaient pas entendre ça. Il devait faire quelque chose pour les arrêter.

« Ouais, heu, les gars… Vous devriez… »

« SSht ! » Le coupa ChanYeol.

« Non mais sérieusement, ça ne va pas vous intéresser… »

« Yah, hyung, laisse nous l'écouter ! » Le coupa à son tour Tao avant de remettre le message au début.

_« Hey, hum, Salut Lay-ah…__C'est moi, JoonMyun »_ Ils entendirent à nouveau. « _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, tout le monde va plutôt bien. Kai recommence à avoir un peu mal au dos. C'est un peu inquiétant. Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de quelques jours de repos… J'en ai parlé avec manager hyung. Et il a dit que de toute façon, avant qu'on ait fini notre promotion, personne n'aura de jour de repos. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui… Enfin bref._» Suho vit JongIn tourner la tête vers lui, et poser un regard presque interrogateur sur lui. « _On a vu votre interview sur une émission chinoise, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle… Et je ne vais pas m'en rappeler. En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment tout mignons ! On ne se demande pas pourquoi les gens vous apprécient autant ! Bref_. » Ils l'entendirent soupirer dans le téléphone.

Suho observait tout les membres, mal à l'aise. Laissant ses yeux se poser sur Lay, qui paraissait être partis dans un autre monde. Pourquoi ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent d'écouter le message ici ? Il devait trouver quelque chose pour… Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il redoutait le plus commencer.

« _Je... C'est juste que... Je t'appelle parce que... Hé bien… On est en train de rentrer au dortoir. J'attends les autres, ils sont restés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et j'ai.. Je viens juste de demander à manager-hyung quand est-ce que vous reveniez, et il m'a répondu dans deux, ou trois semaines. Il rigole, non ? Trois semaines ? J'espère qu'il s'est trompé !_»

« Oh, c'est mignon ! » Fit remarquer Luhan.

« Sssht ! » Le coupa Sehun.

« _Et je… Aish_. » Ils l'entendirent soupirer à nouveau. Suho vit Kris tourner soudainement la tête vers lui, et le regarder bizarrement tout en écoutant le reste du message. Suho se sentait presque rougir en pensant à ce qui venait après.

« _Je.. Ok. C'est juste que tu me manques. J'veux dire, EXO-M me manque, mais… Tu me manque encore plus, YiXing-ah. Ton sourire me manque. Le son de ta voix me manque. M'entrainer avec toi me manque. Sortir avec toi, aller faire un tour en ville me manque. Je…_ » Un nouveau soupire. « _La façon que tu as de poser tes mains sur moi me manque._ » Oh son Dieu. C'était la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il ait jamais dit. Et voilà que tous les membres d'EXO entendaient ces mots.

« _La façon dont tu me touche me manque. T'entendre prononcer mon nom me manque… T'entendre gémir mon nom lorsqu'on… Lorsqu'on fait l'amour._» Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont il avait rougit en laissant ce message sur le téléphone de son petit ami. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il avait bien fait de l'envoyer. Il mis son visage dans ses mains, se sentant rougir encore plus. « _La façon qu'on a de se serrer l'un contre l'autre me manque... Le… Oh mon Dieu. C'est vraiment embarrassant… Tu dois penser que je suis fou de laisser quelque chose de si long sur ton répondeur. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible de dire tant de chose, de laisser un si long message… C'est…Bref. Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger YiXing-ah. J'espère juste que tu vas bien. Tu me manques. Aller, au revoir Lay-ah. A plus tard._» Ils entendirent le Bip typique d'un répondeur. Et un silence pris place dans la pièce.

Tao fixai le téléphone, son visage rouge. Sehun et Luhan étaient eux aussi rouges, fixant le vide. Les yeux de D.O, tout comme ceux de Chen, BaekHyun et Kai étaient grand ouverts. Kai souriait timidement, tout comme XiuMin, regardant la réaction de Lay. ChanYeol souriait aussi, son regard allant de Lay à Suho et de Suho à Lay. Et Kris avait un regard un indéchiffrable, observant Suho, qui était aussi rouge que Tao, Sehun et Luhan réunit, et attendait une réaction de la part de YiXing. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vide, un air absent collé au visage.

« La façon dont tu… Dont tu… Oh Mon Dieu ! » Tao mis finalement fin au silence étrange qui avait pris place, lançant le téléphone sur le canapé, comme s'il allait exploser.

« Je trouve ça mignon… » Sourit MinSeok, regardant Suho.

« Yah !arrêtez ça ! » Leur ordonna Suho, partant se réfugier dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte au passage.

« Hyung ! Ne le prend pas comme ça ! » Essaya Chen.

« Oh non, c'est définitivement pas comme ça qu'il… »

« Tais-toi ChanYeol. Je ne veux même pas entendre la fin de ta phrase. » Le coupa Kris.

« Mais, Hyung, Chen voulait simplement… » Commença Luhan.

« Luhan-hyung, laisse tomber. Je ne pense même pas qu'il va écouter ce tu vas dire. » Fit remarquer D.O.

« Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? » Sehun demanda, les yeux grands ouverts.

« J'en sais rien… » Kris soupira.

Le silence reprit place, et ils virent SuHo passer dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, marmonnant quelque chose sur combien les chinois pouvaient être stupides. Ils entendirent la porte claquer.

« Vous pensez pas qu'il en fait un peu trop ? » Kai demanda finalement.

« T'en penses quoi de tout ça toi, Lay-ah ? » Demanda MinSeok.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'idiots ! » Lay se réveilla finalement, avant de courir après Suho.

« JoonMyun-hyung ! » L'appela-t-il alors que celui-ci continuait d'avancer. « JoonMyun, s'il te plait, attends. » Il attrapa son bras, et le stoppa.

« Quoi ? » Suho se retourna.

« S'il te plait, hyung, ne te fache pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Ce gosse je vais le… Aish. Je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour. »

« Hyung, calme toi, s'il te plait. Il est juste… Laisse tomber. Et puis, tu vas pas aller faire un tour maintenant, il est déjà plus de minuit et demi! »

Un silence pris place. Un silence gênant. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Suho s'appuya, dos contre le mur.

« Tu… tu dois penser que je suis vraiment stupide, hein ? » JoonMyun coupa finalement le silence, observant ses pieds.

« Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce qui… Pourquoi je devrais penser ça ? »

« C'est juste que…Je… Ça fait trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je pensais que tu allais revenir dans quoi… 2,3 jours. Et J'ai demandé à Manager-hyung, et il a dit qu'on devrait encore attendre environ 1 mois pour vous voir et… On ne s'était pas appelés depuis plus d'une semaine et… Je voulais juste entendre ta voix et… »

« JoonMyun hyung, calme-toi. » YiXing le coupa, se placant en face de lui. « Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi. Je voulais vraiment t'appeler, mais WuFan-Ge.. Hyung, nous a dit que c'était une surprise que l'on revenait plus tôt. Et je savais, et les autres aussi, que si jamais j'appelais ne serait-ce qu'un membre des K, n'importe lequel, je lui dirait tout. En particulier toi. Enfin, ça, ils le savaient pas… Enfin. Bref. Du coup, ils ont pris mon téléphone, pour être sûr que je n'appelle personne. »

« Tu… Je t'ai manqué ? » Suho redressa enfin la tête.

« Oui ! Bien sur que oui ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas la cas ? »

« Tu… »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Si ! Non, si! C'est juste que.. Aish. Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis la dernière fois, il y a deux semaines et j'ai cru que… Peut-être tu… »

« Ne dis même pas la fin. Tu sais, j'suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Pour ne pas t'avoir appelé. Je te l'ai dit, ils avaient pris mon téléphone, et ne me laissaient pas m'approcher de n'importe quel autre appareil grâce auquel j'aurais pu contacter n'importe lequel de vous. Ils sont paranoïaques des fois… » Murmura-t-il en chinois. « Bref. Si j'avais entendu ton message avant, crois moi, j'aurais tout fait pour te rappeler, je ne t'aurais pas laissé… Hum… Attendre, comme ça. »

« Et si je n'avais pas répondu non plus ? » L'interrogea Suho.

« Et bien, je t'aurais laissé un message aussi. » YiXing lui offrit un sourire. « Alors… Par où commencer. Ha oui. J'suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant JoonMyun-hyung. Cette bande d'imbécile avaient gardés mon téléphone et…. On s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu… Tu m'a manqué aussi hyung. » Le chinois planta ses yeux dans ceux du Coréen. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton sourire m'a manqué. Ce sourire que tu n'utilise que pour moi. Ton… Ton odeur m'a manqué. » Il se pencha dans le coup du leader, et continua son 'message'. « Ton odeur dans les draps le matin, lorsque je me réveille. Tes mains autour de ma taille… » Il releva la tête, et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux, passant ses mains sur la taille de celui-ci. « Sentir ton souffle lorsque tu me chuchote quelque chose m'a manqué… » Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Suho, qui commençait à avoir le souffle court. « Sentir ta peau sur mes lèvres… » Continua-t-il, tout en posant des baisers dans son cou. « Nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre… » Il rapprocha le corps de JoonMyun, serrant les deux l'un contre l'autre, le plus vieux maintenant coincé entre le mur et le corps de son petit-ami.

« Yi… YiXing-ah… Tu… » Il essaya de commencer se phrase.

« Mais ce qui m'a manqué le plus, c'est la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes. » Le chinois ne laissa pas le temps au plus petit de terminer, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de celui-ci.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre. Non, c'était loin d'être le même. Alors que le premier était chaste et calme, celui-ci était langoureux et demandeur.

Ils se séparèrent, non pas par envie, mais par manque d'air. Leurs regards se reconnectèrent, et ils éclaterent de rire.

« Oh mon dieu… » Suho soupira après deux minutes de rires instoppables. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué, idiot de chinois » Sourit-il, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le-dit chinois.

Et cette fois, le baiser s'approfondit encore plus. JoonMyun placa ses mains autour du cou de Lay, alors que les mains de celui-ci se posèrent sur sa taille, carressant le corps de son petit-ami.

Lay mordant sa lèvre inferieur, et sentir les mains de celui-ci sur son corps fut un peu trop pour Suho, qui ne pu empêcher un gemissement de dépasser ses lèvres dans le baiser. Il se sentit rougir, et sentit le sourire de YiXing contre ses lèvres. Ce qui fit le le fit gémir une nouvelle fois ne fut autre que le genou de Lay remontant sur son entre-jambes.

« Yi.. YiXing..Ah… On… On ne devrait pas.. Faire ça ici… » Suho réussit-il à dire alors que son amant avait commencé à attaquer son cou.

« Alors où ? » Ce dernier leva la tête, souriant, avant d'attaquer à nouveau les lèvres du leader.

Ils entendirent un « Ding » (enfin, Suho entendit ) et Suho mis toutes ses forces pour repousser Lay, qui fut étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le mur d'en face.

« Qu'est… »

« L'ascenseur… Quelqu'un arrive… » Suho réussit à reprendre ses esprits. « On ferait mieux de rentrer. » Il attrapa YiXing par le poignet, et le tira à l'intérieur de leur appartement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que chacun avait repris ses activités. Kai et Luhan jouaient encore à un de leur jeu vidéo, Sehun et Tao les observant, D.O., XiuMin et BaekHyun rigolaient tout les trois, probablement à cause de quelque chose que Chen avait dit, puisque celui-ci paraissait un peu énervé. Et ChanYeol et Kris étaient en train de parler calmement. Enfin, Kris était calme. ChanYeol n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur sa chaise.

Suho entra en premier, ne lachant pas le poignet de Lay. Lorsque KyungSoo remarqua le retour du couple, il arrêta de rire, et donna un coup dans les côtes de JongDae, qui s'arrêta lui aussi de rire en regardant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Voyant le soudain changement de comportement de leurs deux amis, BaehKyun et MinSeok se rendirent compte de la présence de YiXing et JoonMyun, et ne purent empêcher un sourire de naître sur leurs lèvres, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent dans quel état étaient les deux autres. Sehun, n'entendant plus de bruit de la part de ses quatre hyung, se retourna et chuchota un petit « ils sont là » aux autres, qui stoppèrent tous leur activités.

Un silence pris place dans la pièce. Et le couple se sentit plutôt embarassé.

« HYUNG ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Cria presque Tao en se jetant sur Lay. « Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fachiez, je voulais juste… »

« Yah, lâches moi ! » Lay se plaignit.

« Je… Pardon. » Tao répeta, lâchant son hyung, et retournant à sa place la tête baissée.

« Alors quoi… Vous… Vous êtes quoi ? Vous êtes genre… Ensemble ? » ChanYeol demanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« He bien… »

« Oui ! » Lay se tourna vers Suho. C'était vraiment lui qui venait dire ça ? Wow. Le leader était normalement tout timide et tout calme…

« Félicitations ! » BaehKyun se leva et alla serrer les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras, bientôt suivi par le reste du groupe.

« Attendez vous… Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! »

« On devrait ? » Demanda innocemment Luhan.

« Non c'est… C'est juste que… »

« On pensait que vous n'accepteriez pas ça… Juste peut-être. » Lay aida Suho à finir sa phrase.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda DO avec son expression O_O.

« Parce que deux hommes qui s'aiment, ce n'est pas vraiment apprécié dans ce pays. » Répondit le leader chinois.

Les 11 membres se tournèrent vers lui. Il était resté assis à sa pace, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, observant les membres de son groupe célébrant la mise en couple de Suho et Lay.

C'est à ce moment que JoonMyun sentit le stress monter. Quoi… Pourquoi Kris disait-il ça d'un air si sombre ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas bougé ? Est-ce que … Il était peut-être… Homophobe ? Oh son dieu ! que.. Qu'allait-il se passer si le leader des M ne pouvait pas supporter de voir deux hommes ensembles ? Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui… Même si Kris était intimidant en temps normale, c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était avec des gens qu'il ne supportait pas…

« Kris-ge… Pour.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Tao demanda doucement, comme effrayé.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité ! » Kris se leva soudainement, effrayant presque tout le groupe.

« Yah, Kris, ne t'énerve pas ! » MinSeok s'avança.

« Je ne m'énerve pas ! » Kris expliqua. « Je… » Il se frotta l'arrête du nez. « Aish. Vous savez combien les couples de ce genre sont rejettés ici ? Combien il est dur pour eux de vivre comme un couple… Comme un couple 'normal' ? » Appuya-t-il sur le normal.

Tao regardaient son hyung les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme le reste du groupe, sauf Lay.

« Ecoute gege, si… » Commença-t-il.

« Laisse moi finir Lay-ah. » Kris le coupa. « Je veux simplement… Aish ! Vous savez que vous mettez tout le groupe en péril ? Vous vous en rendez compte ? Vous savez que si une seule personne se rend contre que ce coulpe est réel, ça pourrait marquer la fin de EXO ? M comme K ? »

« On le sait Hyung ! » Le coupa soudainement Suho, qui s'énervait, au plus grand étonnement du reste du groupe. Suho n'était pas une personne qui s'énervait facilement. Ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs vu qu'une ou deux fois énervé. Et encore...

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a rien dit, hein ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a gardé ça caché, qu'on ne vous l'a même pas dit à vous ? » Suho commençait à crier. « Tu crois que ça nous a fait plaisir de devoir nous cacher ? Tu crois sérieusement que de ne pas pouvoir serrer YiXing-ah dans mes bras, ne pas pouvoir simplement prendre sa main devant vous m'a plus ? Sais tu seulement combien de fois j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu peur que l'un de vous nous ai vu, et qu'il aille tout répéter à Manager hyung, et qu'on se fasse expulser du groupe ? »

« JoonMyun… Hyung, calme toi… » Lay pris la main de Suho, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de Kris.

« Mais merde ! » JoonMyun avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut le mot de trop. Lay tira son petit ami par le poignet, et le pris dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou. Il sentait les larmes de Suho.

« T'es content gege ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Bah t'as gagné. »

« Yah ! Vous ne me laissez même pas finir ! » Kris arrêta Lay, alors que celui-ci emmenait Suho dans sa chambre. « Je voulais simplement que vous preniez conscience de combien une relation comme celle-ci est dangereuse pour le groupe. Et de combien vous deviez faire attention. » Kris observa le sol. « Et… Que vous pouviez compter sur nous pour… Pour vous aider. Je suis désolé de m'être mal exprimé » S'excusa-t-il, sous les yeux ronds du reste de EXO.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu le leader chinois comme ça. Celui-ci observait à présent le sol, comme ci c'était devenu la chose la plus interessante au monde, et n'osait pas regarder le reste du groupe.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait de notre duizhang ? » ChanYeol coupa soudainement le silence pesant qui avait pris place.

« Tu t'es mal exprimé, en effet. » Lay offrit un regard d'excuse à Kris, qui avait enfin levé la tête.

« Je suis désolé JoonMyun-ah. Je ne voulais pas sembler si… Si… »

« Si méchant ? Si brute ? Si froid ? Sans sentiments ? » Suho commença à énumérer en levant la tête.

« Yah, c'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris hyung ! » Tao le coupa en se dirigeant vers Kris. « Wufan-ge, tu devrais apprendre à t'exprimer mieux que ça. » Lui fit il remarquer en chinois.

« Bon. Maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, je serais d'accord pour que KyungSoo hyung nous prépare quelque chose à manger ! » Sourit Sehun.

« J'suis bien d'accord. » Kai se dirigea vers la cuisine, tirant DO derrière lui.

Les autres sourirent, et partirent à leurs occupations, jusqu'à ce que, quelques 10 minutes plus tard, Kai les appelle.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, autour de la table. Suho avait maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres, et chacun avait bien remarqué les deux bras cachés sous la table. En effet, YiXing ne pouvait plus quitter la main de son hyung. Après tout, maintenant que les autres étaient au courant, pourquoi le cacher.

« Alors, hyungs, j'ai des questions à vous poser… » Baekhyun les regarda avec un sourire. Sourire qui n'inspirait vraiment pas Suho. Lay hocha de la tête, signalant au Bacon qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Depuis quand vous nous cachez ce petit truc, là ? » Leur demanda-t-il malicieuseument, pointant leur bras se liant sous la table de ses baguettes, faisant rougir Lay autant que Suho.

« Hé bien… Environ… 6 mois avant nos début. » Lay répondit.

« Alors ça fait…10 mois ? » ChanYeol compta sur ses doigts.

« mmh. » Suho acquisca.

« 10 mois aujourd'hui… » Lay chuchota tournant la tête vers Suho, qui lui offrit un sourire gêné.

« Wow ! C'est trop cooool ! » Luhan fit remarquer. « J'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un comme ça… » Marmonna-t-il, faisant sourire Suho.

Le leader savait exactement ce que ressentait Luhan. Il avait bien vu la façon dont Luhan se comportait lorsque le Maknae était là. Et il savait aussi que Luhan était trop effrayé pour confesser ce qu'il ressentait à Sehun. Ou même pour le dire à n'importe quel autre membre. Il lui était arrivé la même chose. Il était trop timide, trop éffrayé pour dire ce qu'il ressentait à Lay. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se confesse… En tout cas, il était le seul à avoir entendu ce que Luhan venait de dire, et il en déduisit qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation tout les deux.

« Et comment ça c'est passé ? » Baekhyun demanda, posant sa tête sur sa main, un air rêveur collé au visage.

« Hein ? » Lay s'étonna.

« Bah… Comment vous avez commencé à… A être ensemble ? »

« Ce n'est en aucun cas vos affaires. » Suho le coupa, rougissant, et retournant à son assiette.

« Oh, allez, hyung, vous pouvez bien nous le dire ! » Sehun voulait aussi savoir.

« On ne va pas… »

« S'il vous plaaaaiiiit! » Tao fit son aegyo pour les deux amoureux.

« Ça ne marche sur personne à part Kris hyung… » Lay le regarda.

« Attendez, attendez ! » Baekhyun se leva, et se posta à côté de Tao, poussant kai, sehun, XiuMin et Luhan avec lui. « Vous pouvez resister à l'aegyo de Tao , mais pas à nous tous réunis ! » Fit-il remarquer avec un air diabolique au visage.

« PUING PUING ! » firent-ils tous en même temps, bien que JongIn soit resté retissant.

« Kris, dis quelque chose ! » Suho se tourna vers son hyung.

« Hé bien… Même JongIn-ah l'a fait… » Sourit-il.

« Tu vois ! il veut savoir aussi ! » ChanYeol se leva.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? Ça c'est fait comme ça, on a parlé et on… »

« S'est embrassé ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ! » Tao coupa Lay.

« ZiTao ! Arrête d'être irrespectueux envers tes hyungs ! » Kris lui fit remarquer.

« Mais… »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Baekhyun demanda, Tao hocha. « Alors tais-toi ! » Finit Kai. « Nous aussi on veut savoir ! » Continua ChanYeol. « Et on veut des détails ! » Baekhyun finit.

« On… »

« Détails ! » Chen rappela à Suho.

Lay soupira, avant de s'asseoir correctement sur sa chaise, et de serrer encore plus la main de Suho. « Ok. Mais personne ne m'interromps. Et vous n'aurez aucun détails. » Rougit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Ça ou rien. » Kris vint enfin à la rescousse du couple en coupant XiuMin.

« Pfff… » Soupirèrent-t-ils tous.

« Ok, donc… Vous… Vous vous rappelez quand on a vu pour la première fois notre chorégraphie ?»

« De History ? » Demanda Chen.

« Oui. »

« Oui, ça fait un moment, ça… » D.O. fit remarquer.

« Bon. Hé bien cette fois ci, vous aviez tous décidé d'aller manger quelque part, je sais plus où… Mais manager Hyung voulait parler à JoonMyun hyung. » Commença Lay.

« Alors je vous ai dit d'y aller, et de pas vous en faire pour moi, ce que vous avez fait sans problème, soit-dit en passant. » Continua Suho. « Et quand je suis sortis, environ une demie heure après, j'ai vu que YiXing-ah n'était pas avec vous, il était resté là pour s'entrainer. Il m'a vu, et m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour, manger quelque chose avant de rentrer au dortoir. »

« Et voilà. The end. » Le coupa Lay.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, c'est juste le début, ça ! » Kai fit remarquer. « On veut savoir ce qui arrive après. » Continua Chen.

« Et vous ne saurez pas ! » Suho se leva, sans quitter la main de Lay, et se dirigea vers le salon. « Vous savez quand c'est arrivé, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir la suite. » Fit-il remarquer une fois dans le salon, alors qu'il continuait sa route vers sa chambre, YiXing toujours derrière lui.

« Mais on veut ! » Se plaignit Kai, courant après ses deux hyung, et suivis par les autres.

« Allez, hyungs… » ChanYeol essaya.

« Temps que vous ne nous l'avez pas dit, vous n'aurez nulle part où dormir ! » Les menaça BaekHyun, en fermant toutes les portes du salon.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Vous devez nous dire la suite. » JongIn coupa Suho.

« Kris hyung, s'il te plait, aide nous ! » Suho se tourna vers le deuxième leader.

« Hé, se sont tes membres, pas les miens. » Kris sourit.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé aussi, n'est ce pas, gege ? » Tao se colla contre le bras de son leader avec un sourire.

« Vous… »

« Allez tout savoir ! » Chen coupa Lay.

« Non mais allez, c'est notre vie privée les gars ! » Lay se paignit.

« Et on s'en fiche complètement. La suite ? » Sehun demanda. Enfin, exigea. Lay n'avait jamais vu le maknae comme ça… Il avait pris bien des libertés depuis leur début…

« Yah ! Parle nous mieux, maknae ! » Le disputa-t-il, lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« Alors dites nous tout ! » Luhan vint à la rescousse de son petit maknae.

Suho soupira. Non mais sérieusement. Qui lui avait donné ces enfants comme groupe ? C'était sa, enfin, leur vie privée. Ils n'allaient pas dire à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé se soir là. Et encore moins en détails. Et puis c'était embarrassant !

En tout cas, YiXing avait apparemment abandonné, car il commença la suite, sous les yeux choqués de son petit-ami.

« Ok, bien. Mais je vous assure, personne ne me coupe, et je ne veux aucun commentaire, sinon, je m'arrête. Compris ? » Exigea-t-il, faisant hocher de la tête tout les membres. « Bref… On en était où… Ha oui… Donc, on est allé se promener, et on s'est installés dans un restaurant qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment. C'était… Un peu bizarre, maintenant que je m'en souviens bien… »

Oh non. Il était partit dans ses pensées. Là, ils allaient avoir droit aux détails. Et Suho ne voulaient pas qu'ils aient les détails. Mais il savait que lorsque Lay partait dans ses pensées lorsqu'il racontait quelque chose, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu, lorsque YiXing lui racontait quelque chose sur sa famille, ou même sur son ex petite-amie…

« C'était la première fois qu'on était vraiment que tout les deux et… Vraiment tout les deux, parce que normalement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous… Et c'est vrai que je ne savais pas trop me comporter et… On s'est assis, et on a commencé à parler et c'est devenu mieux…

« Jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive et nous fasse remarquer qu'on était un mignon petit couple ». Suho coupa son petit-ami, sachant qu'il allait en dire trop. Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

Il se rappelait très bien. Ils étaient assis tout les deux, face à face, et ils avaient enfin commencé à être à l'aise, alors que la serveuse les avait regardé avec un sourire attendrissant, et leur avait dit ça, comme ça, sans prendre de gants. Il se rappelait très bien la façon dont Lay avait rougis, et combien il avait trouvé ça adorable.

« Oui, et Suho a rougis comme pas possible… Il était tout rouge, c'était impressionnant. » YiXing fit remarquer, fixant son regard dans celui de Suho, un sourire attendris aux lèvres.

« Lorsqu'on est sortit, il s'est mit à pleuvoir, et il m'a offert sa veste… »

« On ne parlait pas vraiment… On profitait simplement du moment… On est allé dans un parc, et on s'est assis sur un banc… »

« Mais, il pleuvait ? » DO fronça les sourcils. « Shhhttt ! » Tout le monde le coupa. Ils regardaient tous le couple avec des yeux grands ouverts. Jamais ils n'avaient vu aucun des deux aussi… Aussi heureux, aussi partit dans leur monde.

Suho se souvint. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Alors il commença à raconter. Il ne fit même plus attention aux autres qui écoutaient. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus que YiXing et lui dans la pièce.

Il se souvenait très bien de combien il avait été heureux lorsque Lay lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait.

A ce moment, il avait commencé à abandonner. Oui, parce que ça faisait un petit moment, déjà, qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour son dongsaeng. Au tout début, lorsqu'il les avait enfin accepté, il s'était dit que, oui, peut-être avait-il une chance. Après tout, il ne savait pas si Lay était vraiment hétéro. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il perdait espoir. YiXing n'était pas intéressé. Il n'intéressait pas Lay. Premièrement, YiXing n'était pas Bi, ni gay. (Car oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, et c'est ça qu'il avait mis le plus de temps à accepter, il était gay.) Il avait même écrit des chansons pour son ex. Deuxièmement, s'il devait être intéressé par un homme, ça ne serait pas Suho. Ils n'étaient, jusque là, jamais resté seuls tout les deux , et le plus vieux avait comme l'impression que Lay l'évitait. Alors quand il avait vu Lay 'l'attendre', en quelque sorte, lorsqu'il avait finis sa réunion avec manager hyung, il était content, mais aussi triste. Bizarre, non ? En fait, pas du tout. Il était content que Lay l'ai attendu, ça voulait quand même dire qu'il faisait attention à lui. Mais triste, parce que , même s'il l'avait attendu, JoonMyun, encore une fois, savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec YiXing.

Et ils étaient allés au restaurant. Au début, ça avait était bizarre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi parler, et chacun était mal à l'aise. Suho avait peur que s'il disait quelque chose, Lay le prenne mal, et le prenne pour un idiot. Mais ils avaient commencé à parler. Parler du groupe. Il manquait encore deux membres avant qu'ils ne puissent débuter. Et les teasers qui commençaient déjà à se mettre en place. Ils avaient réussi à se mettre à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce que le serveuse arrive.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant, aussi cliché que ce soit, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et YiXing avait offert sa veste à Suho. Et bien qu'il pleuve, ils avaient décider d'aller faire un tour, et s'étaient retrouvés assis sur un banc, dans un parc quelconque de Séoul.

Suho commençait à perdre de son humeur joyeuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils voyaient des couples passer devant eux. Se tenant la main, se souriant, s'embrassant… Oh, combien il voulait à ce moment embrasser les lèvres de YiXing…

« Hey, hyung… » C'était Lay qui l'avait coupé de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais… Je voudrais te dire quelque chose… » Lay regardait ses pieds.

Suho avait stressé. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Que… Et si c'était qu'il voulait quitter le groupe ? Il était chinois, et Suho comprenait très bien que sa famille pouvait lui manquer… Ou alors, s'il voulait lui dire que… Qu'il avait une petite-amie ? Oh son Dieu. Il n'aurait pas pu le sauf ça. Ça l'aurait fait tomber bien bas… Encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il avait soupiré, et répondu à YiXing avec un sourire forcé. « Je t'écoute, YiXing-ah »

« Ok… Je… Je… Surtout, ne le prends pas mal. Je… J'veux dire si… Si ça ne te plait pas,s'il te plait, fait comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien dit… Okay ?» YiXing regardait toujours ses pieds. Faisant encore plus stresser son hyung. Mais celui-ci avait simplement hoché la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« Alors… Ça fait déjà un moment que… En fait tu… Aish… C'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile à dire… » Lay avait fait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, alors que Suho avalait sa salive bien difficilement. « Bon. Je vais faire simple et vite. Et je te l'ai dit, s'il te plait, hyung, ne t'énerve pas. »

YiXing avait pris une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre. « Donc. Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que j'hésite à faire ça. A te le dire. Parce que ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Et… Je veux te le dire maintenant parce que… Tu vois, je… Je peux plus supporter de garder ça pour moi. Je sais que tu vas surement rien en avoir à faire mais… Je veux que tu sache. »

Oh son dieu. Mais… Suho avait peur. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Bien qu'il ait confiance en son dongsaeng, parce qu'il savait très bien que celui-ci ne pourrait rien faire de mal, il était vraiment stressé. Alors il avait simplement fermé les yeux, attendant la suite. Attendant d'entendre ce que YiXing avait à lui dire.

Mais il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait simplement sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand, pour découvrir que la personne qui l'embrassait n'était autre que Lay lui-même. Alors, même s'il n'était pas sur, même s'il avait peur, il avait refermé les yeux, et avait profité de la sensation des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes.

Lorsque Lay avait mis fin au baiser, Suho l'avait regretté. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres, si douces, si agréables. Mais il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir un Lay inquiet.

« Je… Je suis désolé hyung… Je… Je ne voulais pas c'est juste que… Je… Voilà ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que.. » Lay s'était soudainement arrêté. « Mais… Tu…. Tu ne m'a pas repoussé ? » Avait-il ouvert de grands yeux.

« Je… » Suho avait commencé.

« Attends. Laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai à te dire d'abord. » Lay l'avait coupé. « Ok. Donc… Ça fait un moment déjà que je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment… Ni le courage… Enfin bref. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que… Je t'aime bien, JoonMyun Hyung… Ou peut-être un peu plus… Enfin, non, plus… Je t'aime tout court, hyung. Et… Je pouvais pas garder… » Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, que Suho n'avait pas résisté. Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son dongsaeng une nouvelle fois.

« Tu… » Avait commencé Lay lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparé.

« Juste… J'étais dans la même situation que toi YiXing-ah… Ça.. Ça fait quelques mois aussi… Mais je n'avais pas le courage, et je … Je pensais que tu.. Que tu préférais les filles… Je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose… » Suho expliqua, rougissant.

« Et bien maintenant, tu sais qui je préfère, hyung. » Lay avait souri, puis avait tourné la tête de Suho de façon à poser ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

« Et voilà. » Suho revint soudainement à la réalité, lorsqu'il entendit son dongsaeng finir l'histoire.

Wow. Il n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que Lay avait dit, coincé dans ses pensées.

« C'est…'

« Trop MIGNOOOONNN ! » D.O. coupa Kai.

« J'allais dire coulant, cliché, niais…. »

« Oh, tu peux parler, hyung ! Toi avec ta petite-amie, t'es pas mieux ! » Sehun coupa à son tour Kai dans son énumération.

« Quoi ? Petite-amie ? » XiuMin se leva de sur le canapé.

« Depuis quand ? Tu ne nous a pas dit ! » Chen se tourna vers Kai.

« Hé bien… »

« Ok, ok, les garçons » Suho les coupa à son tour. « Je sais que vous êtes tous contents de savoir ça et de vous voir et tout et tout, mais il commence à se faire un peu tard, et demain, on a toujours des trucs de prévus. » Il leur apprit, cassant l'ambiance.

« Mais, hyung… »

« Non, il a raison. Les K ont un photo-shoot, une émission de radio et d'autres trucs, et nous, ont doit s'entraîner et aller à la radio avec eux. » Kris se leva.

« Merci, tu prends enfin ton rôle de leader… » Suho fit remarquer, obtenant simplement un Kris qui lui tira la langue. « Donc. Qui n'a pas finis de manger ? » Continua-t-il. Tout le monde leva la main.

« Ok… Donc, on a que 2 salles de bain, donc 6 vont prendre leur douche se soir, et le reste demain matin. » Suho organisa tout ça sous les regards surpris des membres de EXO-M.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ne voyant personne bouger.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu si… Autoritaire ? » S'étonna Luhan.

« Oui, normalement tu fais simplement ce que les hyungs nous disent de faire… Tu les laisse faire tout ça. » Fit remarquer Tao.

« Et bien, vu que quand vous n'êtes pas là, il n'y a plus aucun hyung, il faut bien que je prenne soin de ces petits bébés là. » Suho rigola. « Alors maintenant, hop ! Il est déjà tard ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers YiXing. « Besoin d'une douche ? » Sourit-il.

« Yah, Hyung ! Ne demande pas des trucs comme ça ici ! » Sehun fit remarquer d'un air dégoûté.

« Ouais, ça fait apparaître des images dans nos esprits. » » ChanYeol fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Il m'a simplement demandé si je voulais prendre une douche ! » Lay défendit son petit-ami.

« Ça sonnait un peu… »

« Bref ! » Suho coupa Chen. « A la douche les garçons ! Gogogo ! »

Ils soupirèrent tous, les membres de EXO-M toujours un peu étonnés par la nouvelle autorité du leader Coréen.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous autour de la table, sauf Tao et Sehun, qui étaient partis sous la douche, XiuMin fit soudainement s'arrêter toutes les conversations.

« Attendez ! Si vous êtes ensemble ça veut dire que… »

« Qu'ils s'embrassent, oui, hyung. Tu as finalement compris ! » Baekhyun se moqua.

« Yah ! Te moque pas de ton hyung ! J'allais dire que… Ça veut dire que vous allez dormir ensemble , dans une chambre qui, je suppose, sera la notre ?» Tout le monde s'arrêta soudainement de bouger pendant plus de 30secondes. Tout le monde sauf KyungSoo et MinSeok, les colocataires de Suho, explosèrent de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai parlé avec Kris hyung, et on a décidé que c'est le moment de changer de chambre. » Suho souri.

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire que je suis plus obligé de supporter Sehun ? Wow, c'est bien ça ! » Kai s'exclama.

« Yah ! T'es pas sympa hyung ! » Sehun fit la moue.

« Il rigole simplement, Sehun-ah. » Luhan le rassura. « Qui ne veut pas être dans la même chambre que toi ? » Lui offrit-il un sourire.

« Bref. Vous pouvez vous mettre avec qui voulez. Et vite. »

« Pas d'obligation de mettre 2 membres des KK ensemble ? » Luhan se leva brusquement.

« Non, pas cette fois. Puisque vous restez environ un mois, on a décidé que… »

« Ok ! Sehun-ah, viens avec moi ! » Luhan coupa le leader des K.

« Oui, d'accord, mais on laisse une chambre pour deux à notre petit couple ! » XiuMin sourit, fier de lui.

« C'était prévu… » Suho sourit à son tour. « Alors maintenant, allez changer vos chambres, et vite ! Je vais m'occuper de laver tout ça. »

« D'accord ! »Tout le mode cria avant de courir vers les chambres.

Lorsque Suho finit enfin son travail, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le dortoir. Il passa dans chaque chambre, vérifiant qui était avec qui, et si tout le monde dormait reelemnt.

La première chambre, dans laquelle il était normalement avec DO et XiuMin, était maintenant occupée par ChanYeol, Kris et Tao. Kai, Luhan et Sehun étaient dans la chambre qui normalement était occupée par BaekHyun, ChanYeol et Lay. La troisième chambre, où dormaient normalement Sehun, Kai et Chen, étaient maintenant occupée par XiuMin, Chen, KyungSoo et BaekHyun.

Il souri, voyant que tout le monde était déjà endormis, quelque fois remettant les couvertures correctement, puis se dirigea vers la chambre où normalement dormaient Tao, Kris et Luhan, et dans laquelle il découvrit Lay, assis dans le lit, un livre dans les mains, ne dormant toujours pas.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas ? » Il demanda gentiment, se mettant en pyjama.

« Non, je ne peux pas dormir alors que je sais que tu es dans la pièce d'a côté. » Lay sourit, observant Suho enfiler son pyjama… Enfin, le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama.

« T'es vraiment …! » Suho fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, souriant. « Mais tu aurais du aller te coucher, tu vas être fatigué. » Fit il remarquer en se mettant sur le lit normalement prévu pour une personne.

« Yah ! Qui t'as dit que je voulais dormir dans le même lit que toi ! » YiXing blagua.

« Oh, si tu veux pas de moi, je vais simplement aller dans l'autre lit » Suho fit la moue.

« Je rigolais, hung ! » Lay se précipita.

« YAAAAAH ! Il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir là ! » Ils entendirent de la chambre à côté de la leur. Ce qui les fit simplement exploser de rire.

« Haaa… » Soupira YiXing.

« On devrait dormir maintenant… » Suho admit, à contre cœur.

« Mmh… » Lay acquiesca, serrant son petit-ami contre lui, tandis que celui-ci remontait les couvertures.

*Listen, enjoy the mayo !*

Clack !

« Mmmh » Lay soupira. « On est vraiment obligé de se lever ? »

« Allez debout les deux tourtereaux ! » Baekhyun cria en ouvrant la porte, répondant à sa question.

« Deux minutes… » Suho marmonna, avant de se serrer encore plus contre YiXing, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

« On a pas deux minutes, je te rappelle qu'on a un avion à prendre ! » Kris passa a tête dans la chambre. « Allez, debout leader ! »

« Rooh… » Suho soupira avant de lever un peu la tête, se retrouvant à seulement quelque centimètres du visage de YiXing.

« Bonjour. » Sourit gentiment celui-ci, avant d'embrasser doucement son petit-ami.

« Mmmh. » Répondit le dernier, avant de reposer sa tête dans le cou de Lay.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… » Suho brisa le silence après quelques minutes.

C'était aujourd'hui que les EXO-M repartaient en Chine, au plus grand désespoir de Suho. Il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter Lay. Après avoir passé un mois ensemble, bien que lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ils ne montraient rien de plus que de l'amitié, comme ils le faisaient avec les autres.

Le reste du groupe avait été bien compréhensif. Ils les avait même, sans rater les rougissements de Suho, laissé seuls une soirée dans le dortoir, pour les laisser faire 'leurs trucs', comme avait dit Tao, avant de partir, accroché au bras de Kris. S'ils avaient su… Lay et Suho n'avaient pas attendus cette soirée pour faire 'leurs trucs'. Mais ils étaient très reconnaissant envers les autres membres.

Et maintenant, les EXO-M devaient être…

« Allez tout le monde ! Bougez-vous ! On doit être à l'aéroport dans 1heure ! » Cria Kris.

« Tu sais bien que moi non plus… » Lay soupira. « Mais on a pas vraiment le choix… Et puis, tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone, mon e-mail, le numéro des autres membres et leurs e-mail aussi, alors on peut toujours se contacter. » Lay essaya de rassurer Suho.

« Oui, tu as raison ». JoonMyun soupira, puis se leva. « Allez, debout. » Essaya-t-il de sourire.

« Roh, allez, hyung, fait pas cette tête… » YiXing se leva à son tour, et pris le plus vieux dans ses bras. « Et puis tu sais, cette fois, on se revoit d'ici un mois. » Serra-t-il son étreinte.

Suho hocha la tête, embrassa une nouvelle fois le plus jeune, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne doivent être dans le van direction l'aéroport. Dernier quart d'heure durant lequel il pourrait agir comme un petit ami envers Lay.

Il se précipita vers celui-ci, assis autour de la table de la cuisine, mangeant son petit déjeuner.

« Woho… Du calme… » Sourit YiXing. JoonMyun pris place sur ses genoux, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, cachant son visage dans le creux de ce même cou.

« JoonMyun hyung, tu devrais manger… » Lay fit remarquer. Il n'obtint que mouvement de tête de celui à qui il s'adressait, qui refusait sa proposition.

« Allez, hyung. Il faut que tu manges… » Essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois, n'obtenant cette fois ci aucun mouvement. « Yah, hyung ! Si tu ne manges pas, je jure que je ne t'appelle pas pendant 2 semaines ! » Menaça-t-il. Cette fois ci, Suho leva vite la tête.

« Tu n'en serait pas capable. » Plissa-t-il les yeux.

« Tu crois ça ? » Lay sourit maléfiquement. Voyant le sourire de YiXing, le plus vieux gémit, et se tourna vers la table, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce comme il le croyait. Il se sentit rougir. Personne, à part YiXing, ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte avant. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, et pris une bouchée de la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, et repris sa position dans les bras de Lay.

« Voilà. » Fit-il.

« Hyung, arrêtes un peu. Allez, manges. On va bientôt devoir y aller. » Lay soupira.

« Pfff… » Suho soupira à son tour.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient BaekHyun, Kris, Kai, DO et Luhan. Chacun regardait le couple avec de grands yeux.

Baekhyun trouvait la façon dont Suho agissait 'trop MIGNOOONN !', et avait un sourire aux lèvres. Kris était choqué par les actions de son égal, Kai avait une grimace collée au visage, dégoûte par le comportement dégoulinant de niaiseries de ses hyungs, D.O. n'était tout simplement toujours pas habitué au petit couple, et Luhan les regardait avec des yeux envieux.

Kris se leva soudainement. « Allez, il nous reste 5 minutes. » Puis il sortit de la cuisine, allant chercher les valises, pour les mettre à côté de l'entrée.

« Pouah, c'est vraiment… Pouah ! » JongIn fit avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce, obtenant un regard menaçant de la part de Lay, qui sentit Suho sourire dans son cou. JoonMyun savait très bien pourquoi Kai réagissait ainsi. Il était encore jeune…

LuHan quitta à son tour la pièce en soupirant, suivit par D.O. et son expression favorite. Ne restaient donc plus que BaekHyun et le couple.

« Vous savez que vous êtes adorables tout les deux ? » BaekHyun fit remarquer avant de sortir.

Suho soupira sous la remarque du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient adorables. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir être trop adorables encore longtemps.

« Allez, JoonMyun, tu es en train de faire la tête pendant les dernièrse minutes qu'il nous reste, et tu sais bien que ça ne va rien changer. » Lay releva la tête de Suho.

« Je sais mais… » Il soupira, ne trouvant pas les mots.

« Les vans sont arrivés, on y va ! » Ils entendirent Kris crier.

Suho soupira à nouveau, et planta son regard dans celui de Lay. Celui sourit tristement. Il ne voulait pas quitter son hyung non plus. Il était bien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Il allait se reculer, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Suho se resserrer autour de son cou, et Suho approfondir le baiser.

« Allez, Lay… Roh, non mais franchement, vous croyez que c'est le moment pour faire ça ? » Les coupa XiuMin. « On y va, hop,hop,hop ! »

Ils se séparèrent et soupirèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se lever, et de prendre leurs affaires.

Dans le van, ils se mirent côte à côte, main dans la main, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Le silence était pesant. ChanYeol et Baekhyun, qui d'habitude n'arrêtaient jamais de parler, se taisaient, mal à l'aise. Et Luhan et XiuMin gardaient le silence, ne voulant pas déranger le couple, alors qu'ils savaient combien chacun avait envie de rester avec l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lay regarda Suho, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et lâcha sa main avant de sortir du van. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main en public. Trop voyant.

Les EXO-M et les EXO-K restèrent un moment à l'endroit où ils devaient normalement donner leur valises, l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer, parlant joyeusement. Suho essayait de sourire. Il essayait vraiment. Pour ne pas inquiéter les fans et tout et tout. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne verrait pas son petit-ami pendant 3,4 ans, il le savait. Il savait qu'il en faisait trop. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Luhan vit son dongsaeng à l'écart, et le pris par les épaules, l'emmenant un peu plus loin.

« Hé, JoonMyun-ah, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu te fais du soucis, que tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à YiXing lorsque tu n'es pas avec lui, je sais que tu as envie de rester avec lui, mais je sais aussi que lui ressent la même chose, et qu'il est encore plus angoissé. Avec la tête que tu fais, je te pari qu'il a peur que tu n'aille vraiment pas bien lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Et tu n'as pas envie de le faire aller mal, hein ? » Essaya-t-il de rassurer son dongsaeng. Celui-ci bougea la tête de gauche à droite. « Ok. Alors dit toi que, d'ici un mois, un tout petit mois, tu le reverra. » Sourit-il. « Et maintenant, un sourire. Parce que sans ton beau sourire, les fans vont se demander ce qu'il se passe ! » Rigola Luhan, obtenant enfin un petit sourire de la part de Suho. « Voilà ! C'est pas bien dur. Allez, viens profiter un peu du temps qu'il nous reste. » Luhan tira Suho vers le groupe.

JoonMyun était vraiment reconnaissant envers son hyung. Luhan était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, sur qui il pouvait compter. Ils avaient parlé durant ce mois. Des sentiments que Luhan avait pour Sehun. Mais le premier refusait d'avouer quoique se soit au maknae, sachant qu'il préférait les filles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès du groupe, Lay vit Suho avec un sourire, ce qui dessina un sourire encore plus grand sur son propre visage. Il poussa gentiment Luhan, et avant que Suho n'ait pu le remarquer, pris sa place, son bras autour de ses épaules. Après tout, un bras autour des épaules ne faisait jamais rien de mal. Kris lui avait bien mis la main aux fesses une fois, alors qu'ils étaient à l'aéroport.

Le manager les appela, et les M durent partir. Tout les membres des M prirent les K dans leur bras, chacun leur tour. Personne ne voulait quitter l'autre moitié du groupe.

Lay pris Suho dans ses bras, et ce dernier eut bien du mal à laisser partir son petit chinois.

« On s'appelle d'ici se soir. » Lay soupira discretement dans l'oreille de Suho. « Et, JoonMyun-ah, n'oublie pas une chose… Je t'aime JoonMyun. » Puis, il laissa partir JoonMyun, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, un baiser qui pouvait largement passer comme amicale. Suho sourit, et regarda la moitié du groupe partir.

Il retint les larmes. Il ne voulait pas quitter YiXing, mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter le reste des M. Ils étaient tous très proches les uns des autres, et il savait que chacun des membres aller lui manquer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait les revoir dans un mois. Pour une nouvelle représentation du SMTown. Puis ils devraient se re-séparer une nouvelle fois. Parce que c'était le concept du groupe. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Mais ça, JoonMyun ne le regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait pas d'être entré dans ce groupe. Les 11 autres membres étaient désormais comme des frères pour lui. Enfin, les 10 autres. Et il savait que même s'ils ne se voyaient pas pendant trois, quatre mois, même si ça lui brisait le coeur, il savait qu'ils se reverraient à chaque fois. Et que ce gentil petit groupe allait devenir grand. Qu'ils étaient désormais liés les uns aux autres.

Après tout, ils étaient peut-être EXO-M et EXO-K. Mais ils étaient avant tout EXO.

WE ARE ONE !

* * *

Et voili-voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction Hermione/Fred. Elle est pour l'instant en pause, je suis vraiment désolée, mais l'inspiration m'a laissé tombé. Enfin bref.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bien et mal.

Merciii! :D


End file.
